david34fandomcom-20200214-history
American Idol (season 1)
The first season of American Idol premiered on May 3, 2016 (under the full title American Idol: The Search for a Superstar) and continued until August 10, 2016. It was won by Grant Rowe. The winner, Grant Rowe, signed with RCA Records. Three contestants from this season were signed to record labels. The signed artists were Ocean Winchester, Mike Fowler & Cheyanne Bunker. Regional auditions Hollywood week The Hollywood rounds of the audition process were held over four days in at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles. The first round consisted of each contestant singing one song a capella of their own choosing in front of the judges and all the other contestants of the same gender. Contestants were then told whether they were moving on or going home, in groups of six. This extended over the first two days, first females, then males. The second round took place on the second and third day, and consisted of groups of three or four contestants choosing, rehearsing, and then performing one of nine pre-selected songs. Groups were reviewed and contestants were then judged individually as to whether they were moving on or going home. The third round took place on the fourth day, and consisted of individual contestants performing a song from a pre-selected list, accompanied by a piano and backup singers. Contestants were again informed of whether they had made the cut or not.After further deliberation by the judges, 24 semi-finalists, 12 women and 12 men, were then selected. At Pasadena Civic Center, each contestant took the elevator from their holding room to the floor above, and in a walk that would later be dubbed the "green mile", to see the judges who would then reveal their fate to them. Semi-finals Top 24 Finals 'Top 10 – Prince' 'Top 9 – 2000s' 'Top 8 – R&B/Soul' 'Top 7 – Back to the Start' The finalists reprised the songs they performed when they first auditioned 'Top 6 (first week) – Divas' Mentor: Mariah Carey 'Top 6 (second week) – Billboard Hot 100 hits' 'Top 4 – Taylor Swift/Katy Perry ' Mentor: Taylor Swift & Katy Perry 'Top 3 – Contestant's choice & Judges' choice ' 'Finale– Contestant Choice, Previous Song, Winning Song' Elimination Chart Results night performances During the Hollywood weeks, "Hollywood's Not America" by Ferras played when contestants were eliminated, while "Best Days" by Graham Colton was the elimination song for the semi-finals round. For the finals, season 2 winner Ruben Studdard remade Kenny Loggins' "Celebrate Me Home" as the exit song. Group song The contestants also performed medleys of songs from that week's theme. * Top 24: "Let It Go"- James Bay . * Top 10: "Right Back Where We Started From" by Maxine Nightingale. * Top 9: "9 to 5" by Dolly Parton. * Top 8: "Shout to the Lord" by Hillsong. * Top 7: "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey with Boyz II Men. * Top 6: "All I Ask of You" from The Phantom of the Opera. * Top 5: A medley of songs by Neil Diamond, including "Cracklin' Rosie," "Song Sung Blue," and "Brother Love's Travelling Salvation Show." * Top 4: "Reelin' in the Years" by Steely Dan. * Top 3: "Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now" by McFadden & Whitehead. Finale *Top 12 – "Get Ready" (The Temptations). *Top 2 – "Hero" (Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott) *The top 2 meet Guru Pitka (Mike Myers) * Seal and Syesha Mercado – "Waiting For You" * Jason Castro– "Hallelujah" *Girl finalists – Donna Summer medley – "She Works Hard for the Money", "Hot Stuff" *Donna Summer with Top 12 girls – "Stamp Your Feet", "Last Dance" * Carly Smithson and Michael Johns – "The Letter" (The Box Tops) * Jimmy Kimmel *Guy finalists – Bryan Adams medley "Summer of '69", "Heaven" *Bryan Adams with the guys – "I Thought I'd Seen Everything", "Somebody" * ZZ Top and David Cook – "Sharp Dressed Man" * Graham Nash and Brooke White – "Teach Your Children" * Jonas Brothers – "SOS" * Renaldo Lapuz – "We're Brothers Forever" * OneRepublic and David Archuleta – "Apologize" * Jordin Sparks – "One Step at a Time" * Gladys Knight (with Ben Stiller, Jack Black and Robert Downey, Jr. as the Pips) – "Midnight Train to Georgia" * Carrie Underwood – "Last Name" *Top 12 – George Michael medley – "Faith", "Father Figure", "Freedom" * George Michael – "Praying for Time" * David Cook – "The Time of My Life" Other performances Guest artists may perform songs to promote their work or the show itself, or for charitable purpose. Included is a list of those songs with the impact of performance on the Billboard (magazine)|Billboard Billboard Hot 100 and Hot Digital Songs chart for the week. Episode list